Lady of selfish
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Kau adalah Tuanku dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Namun kenapa kau lukai aku? Karena itu akan kubuat cerita kita menjadi Aku adalah Tuanmu dan Kau adalah pelayanku…


**A/N**: akhirnya impian saya terwujuuuud! Inilah fic terbaru sayaaa XD biarpun agak gimana gitu, sedikit freak dengan tokoh yang ooc… tapi ya inilah kenyataannya. Oke sesuatu ._.

**INGET! DI SINI NARU-NYA BAKAL NGERIIN! ANTAGONIST BANGET! JADI BUAT YANG MAU PROTES SOAL SIFAT CHARA, UDAH SAYA KASIH TAU DARI AWAL YA… BAGI YANG GA KUAT SILAHKAN EXIT. Bodo' mau kalian bilang 'plis jangan buat Naru gini' 'Kau author yang kejam, blabla'.**

**Boleh kritik alur cerita dan cara saya menyampaikan cerita ini, tapi jangan jelek-jelekin chara-nya -…- #okesip**

Oke, saya persembahkan fic ooc buatan saya XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** SasufemNaru

**Warning:** OOC, Typo(s), antagonist chara, femnaru, if you don't like this, please exit from this page now. HAPPY ENDING*?*

**Inspiration by:** Vocaloid -_-v

**Summary:** Kau adalah Tuanku dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Namun kenapa kau lukai aku? Karena itu akan kubuat cerita kita menjadi Aku adalah Tuanmu dan Kau adalah pelayanku…

* * *

"Siapa laki-laki jelek itu, Oka-sama?"

"Dia adalah pelayanmu, Naru. Kaa-san memilih yang seusiamu agar kau tidak canggung dengannya."

"Tapi, dia menjijikan! Kotor!"

"Nanti kita akan mengubahnya menjadi pelayanmu yang pantas, sayang," hibur sang ibu terhadap putrinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Hm… siapa namamu, anak payah?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, _my Lady_… mulai sekarang aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu sampai kapanpun,"

"Hm, bagus… Sasuke Uchiha! Perintah pertama…"

"Bunuh semua orang yang ada di rumah ini kecuali aku! Singkirkan mereka semua!"

"Yes, _my Lady_…"

Dan hari itu, kediaman Namikaze menjadi lautan darah akibat ulah laki-laki misterius yang menjadikan dirinya pelayan nona Namikaze muda itu.

* * *

**Lady of Selfish**

Sore hari yang biasanya cerah, kini tertutup oleh mendungnya awan kelabu dengan rintik-rintik Kristal hujan yang turun anggun mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Namun, hal itu tak membuat lenggangnya jalanan kota Konoha.

Di tengah keramaian kota, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang menjadi tokoh utama kita. Sang wanita berjalan dengan congkaknya dan keanggunan yang senantiasa mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Gaun renda-renda bewarna ungu elegan membalut tubuh kecilnya, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Kecantikannya semakin sempurna ditambah dengan aksesori berupa topi merah yang ia kenakan di kepala kuningnya. Surai-surai pirangnya yang sesekali tertiup angin sore menambah kesan menawan di dirinya. Ah, jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu hitam flat-nya yang selalu berdetap membuat irama cantik di langkah-langkahnya.

Tampak di belakangnya seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang memegang payung hitam mewah, berusaha tetap memayungi sang wanita ke mana pun sang majikan pergi. Tatapan _onyx_-nya tak lepas terus menatap tubuh sang majikan sembari sesekali melihat waspada sekitarnya. Jas hitam yang dipakainya semakin memperlihatkan statusnya sebagai butler sang wanita.

Ke manapun sang perempuan cantik itu melangkah, semua penduduk sekitar menepi memberi akses lebih lebar untuk wanita itu. Bahkan, ada penduduk masuk ke dalam rumah, takut berada dalam radius dekat dengan sang gadis pirang itu.

'Bruk' tanpa disengaja, seorang ibu-ibu yang cukup lanjut usia menabrak tubuh mungil sang wanita yang diketahui bernama Naru itu. wajah ceria yang tadi Naru tampakkan saat berjalan dengan santai di tengah kota kini berubah datar. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap dingin sosok wanita tua itu.

"Sasuke…" ucap Naru dengan lirih.

"_Yes,_ _my Lady_?" sang butler yang bernama Sasuke itu menjawab tegas. Seolah sudah bisa menebak perintah yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Bunuh sampah ini! Langsung penggal kepalanya dan letakkan di gudang koleksi kita,"senyum ceria terukir manis di bibir Naru. Sangat tak sesuai dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Jika itu membuat anda senang, hamba laksanakan," ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan dengan sopan payung di tangannya ke arah Naru.

_Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Aku senantiasa mengikuti semua keinginan egoismu karena aku mencintaimu._

_Sekejam apapun kau pada dunia, sesadis apapun perintahmu padaku, aku akan tetap melaksanakannya._

_Karena kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

.

Pagi yang indah menaugi langit Konoha dengan cantiknya. Namun cuaca hari itu tetap tak sesuai dengan hati penduduk Konoha yang selalu merasa ketakutan. Ya, mereka takut terhadap pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu. Gadis mungil yang bahkan masih berusia 16 Tahun itu di takuti semua orang karena ia sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan.

"Sasuke…! Sarapan macam apa ini? Ulangi lagi! Aku tak sudi memakan hal menjijikan seperti ini," walau nada yang terucap dari bibir perempuan Namikaze ini terkesan membentak, namun raut wajahnya hanya menunjukan kedataran yang luar biasa. Sangat tidak cocok satu sama lain.

"_I am Sorry, my Lady_… tak akan saya ulangi hal seperti ini… maaf telah membuatmu kecewa."

"Eum… Sasuke! Bagaimana mulai sekarang kita berkeliling dunia? Aku bosan jika koleksi kepala manusiaku hanya itu-itu saja… aku ingin punya semua kepala dari seluruh dunia! Pasti mengasyikan," senyum riang kembali mengembang di bibir merah Naru.

"Apapun keinginanmu, _my Lady_… asal membuatmu senang, hamba laksanakan," raut wajah Sasuke penuh kesungguhan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bagus! Kau memang anak pintar."

_Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Awalnya mereka memungutku dari kegelapan dan menyerahkanku kepadamu sebagai pelayanmu_

_Kupikir aku melakukan semua ini karena rasa terima kasihku kepadamu yang telah mengangkatku dari kumpulan sampah…_

_Namun…_

_Ternyata aku salah…_

_Aku melakukan semua ini karena rasa cintaku padamu_

_Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_._

"Wah… ternyata Negara Suna sepanas ini ya, Sasuke?" setelah argument itu keluar dari mulut Naru, sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan di susul oleh beberapa lainnya.

Dengan tenang, tangan pucat Sasuke menelusup ke dalam saku di balik jas-nya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan. Saputangan itu mulai menyeka keringat yang semula menempel di kulit pelipis mulus sang Tuan.

"Hm… kau memakai parfum beraroma mint, benar? Saputanganmu beraroma mint, sih!" ucapan polos Naru sukses membuat Sasuke merasakan panas yang tidak biasa.

"Ah, lupakan! Sasuke, kali ini aku menginginkan kepala yang memiliki rambut merah seperti Kaa-san dulu, dan matanya hijau! Seperti tomat kesukaanmu, merah dan berdaun hijau! Kali ini aku juga ingin kau membawa pulang hatinya… aku ingin meneliti hati itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerja hati… untuk badannya, silahkan kau masak terserah seperti biasa. Mau kau sup, atau goreng sampai garing sekalian pun tidak masalah!" ujar gadis pirang itu dengan nada polos seperti biasa sembari membuka-buka memo kecil ditangannya.

"Ah ya, satu lagi! Aku ingin kau membawanya ke hadapanku hidup-hidup! Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya," tambah Naru sambil menutup pelan notes kecilnya.

"Sesuai perintah anda, _my Lady_…"

_Kau adalah Tuanku dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Semua keinginanmu akan kulaksanakan sepenuh hati_

_Namun…_

_Aku tak menyangka jika keinginanmu kali ini akan membuat perasaanmu yang kejam berubah…_

_Bahkan membuat aku tersingkirkan dari hatimu…_

_Karena laki-laki yang kubawa ini._

_Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu_

.

"Sesuai perintah anda, my Lady… hamba bawa pemuda Suna ini kemari," setelah membungkuk hormat di hadapan Naru, Sasuke menyerahkan 'hasil tangkapannya'.

"Hm, jadi kau Namikaze muda yang banyak dibicarakan orang itu ya? Menarik… kau lumayan, ah tidak… kau bahkan sangat cantik…" Gaara, nama pemuda yang kini sedang terikat itu kini menyeringai tipis mengabaikan posisinya yang tak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Hahaha, ya… aku memang Namikaze itu… kenapa? Kau tidak takut padaku, eh?" tawa renyah menguar dari bibir mungil Naru. Membuat Gaara semakin tersenyum tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Tidak, bahkan mungkin… aku jatuh cinta padamu, Namikaze Naru…"

"Apa?!" entah bagaimana, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke bergumam lirih tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya.

_Kau adalah Tuanku ,dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Karena itu, jangan pernah sampai ada yang merebut kau dariku…_

_Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku tetap bisa berada di sampingmu…_

_Termaksud mengabaikan perintahmu yang satu ini…_

_Walau kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_._

"Tidaaaakkkk! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BUTLER SIALAN?!" sosok gadis pirang itu kini berlari dan memeluk sosok pria berambut merah yang kini tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan cipratan darah di mana-mana.

"KAU APAKAN GAARA?! KAU GILA! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG BIARKAN DIA HIDUP SAMPAI AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA?!" lengkingan suara gadis itu semakin menjadi kala melihat tatapan sang butler yang tetap datar.

"Kau tau, _my Lady_? Bukankah kau juga sama sepertiku? Menyuruhku membunuh semua orang… bukankah itu hal gila juga?" Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah Naru yang masih terdiam.

"Kau tau, _my Lady_? Kau mencintai pria brengsek itu dan aku tidak suka itu… Kau Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu… pelayan setiamu. Pelayan yang selalu mencintaimu! Kuberikan semuanya untukmu, maka dari itu… kau juga harus memberikan cintamu untukku!" pisau berlumuran darah di tangan Sasuke kini berayun-ayun dengan bebas ditangan sang pemilik.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke? J-jangan bilang… jangan bilang kalau kau akan membunuhku…" perlahan Naru mulai memundurkan dirinya mencoba menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya…"

_Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang menjadi egois dan memilikimu seutuhnya…_

_Walau Kau adalah Tuanku, dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

.

"Selamat pagi my Lord," hormat seorang wanita pirang ke arah seorang pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naru… mulai hari ini… jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi. Cukup panggil Sasuke karena kita suami istri sekarang."

"Ya, Sasuke…"

**Cuci otak…**

_Kau adalah Tuanku dan aku adalah pelayanmu…_

_Apapun akan kulakukan…_

_Bahkan demi itu semua aku membuatmu menjadi…_

_Aku adalah Tuanmu dan kau adalah pelayanku, Naru…_

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** ngek banget-.- fic abstrak ini dibuat sambil galau mikirin TOBI ITU TERNYATA OBITO! Huanjeeeer! Padahal aku benci Tobi dan cinta Obito! Kenapa malah jadi gini?! (wOAO)w

Pengen masukin Obito ke dalam daftar HC(hate Chara) tapi susah karena udah terlanjur cinta (/-_-\) apa yang harus saya lakukan, minna? Pengen ngamuk sekarang juga di rumah tapi ntar dikira ga waras -….- -abaikan curcol manusia abstrak ini

Eh btw, aku pengen buat fic Sci-fi.-. itu bikin cerita baru ato jadiin sekuel fic ini ya?.-. abisnya bingung._.v

Yaudahlah, abaikan! Review?

_**Kuas tak Bertinta**_


End file.
